


He really smiled

by bbc_themusketeers



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Gen or preslash, M/M, Trigger warning- suicide, talk, trigger warning- Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbc_themusketeers/pseuds/bbc_themusketeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos was not known for smiling well that was until a little bundle of joy arrived</p>
            </blockquote>





	He really smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in season 2

D'Artagnan had heard Aramis and Porthos joke to Athos about him not smiling and the one things that plagued his mind is who many times had Athos smiled in the company of his friends.

"You seemed troubled my friend care to share your thoughts," Aramis asked as he and d'Artagnan had the night off and where out for a drink.

"It's not really troubling me but it something I have been thing about, how many times had Athos smiled before I got hear?" D'Artagnan posed. He had seen Athos smile close to twenty times in the last year or so. 

"I saw him smile only four times in five years I knew him," Aramis said taking a sip of the contents of his glass. He knew this new would shock the young man.

"Really I've seen him smile about twenty times in the last year," d'Artagnan said still quite shocked.

"You have no idea the affect you have no people do you," Aramis said shaking him head he continued, "Athos would drink so much before you came here. He stopped for you, to help you and because you looked up to him. Athos used to self harm and want to leave, he doesn't any more because you were there for him. He never liked young people and was always haunted by the memories of his brother, God rest his soul, but you helped heal those wounds. You did all that by just being you."

D'Artagnan looked like he was I a state of shock, "I really did all that by just being me?"

Aramis nodded 

"You've also helped Porthos. He never had a happy childhood and seeing you happy has helped him move on. You bring so much relief and happiness by being you. Your innocence and friendship is all people could ever ask for." Aramis finished and sat back in his chair not realising that he had moved. 

Just at that moment Athos and Porthos joined them and the first thing d'Artagnan was put his arms around him mentor and whispered 

"Thank you, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback appreciated


End file.
